toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nua
Jatsura) by Iasha |epithet ='"Serpentine"' ( Jatsura) |gender =Male |race =Human |age =24 |birthday =May 22nd |capturelevel = |status =Alive |height =220cm |weight =72kg |blood type =B+ |ability = |affiliation =Silver Mane |occupation =Silver Mane Chef |partner = |relatives = |pets = |debut = |leitmotif = }} The Serpentine Nua (ヌア) is a Chef of sailor Gourmet hunting group called Silver Mane. He is quite known and famous chef of Gourmet Second Age. Appearance Nua is a very slender man of almost white skin. He has sharp facial features, such as his long, thin eyes of red irises, long nose and wide mouth full of sharp teeth. His hair is pitch black and long, tied into a ponytail. He has unique characteristic of dark marks on his jaws, two of which extend to black thorns below his jaws. He wears a blue longcoat with black spots, stripes on collar and sleeves and a thick black streak draped around over his shoulders. Under the longcoat, he wears a tight black jumpsuit and boots, both decorated by numerous buckles. Personality Nua is considered terrifying by most due to his sadistic personality. While mostly melancholic, not expressing much of his emotions. His persona is so strong, that his intent can be felt like an intense aura. While being cruel and ruthless to his enemies, he has shown incredible loyalty to his crew and friends. He has also incredible determination, as he willingly almost trains himself to death in order to become stronger and travel with Silver Mane. Nua views his cooking as art, keeping on creating unique and new recipes. He doesn't care who eats his food, but appreciates when they can see its uniqueness and originality. Unlike Iasha, Nua purely desires to discover new ways of cooking, preparing and combining ingredients, no matter what they are. Relationships Sōjōbō Nua is loyal to his captain, following his orders and ambitions. According to himself, he follows Sōjōbō's powerful appetite, which will give him new and new possibilities for cooking. Iasha Nua has sort of rivalry with Iasha, with her often challenging him for cooking battles. They both often pester and provoke each other. However, whenever it is necessary, they have great level of cooperation and coordination and are willing to risk lives for each other. After spending so much time with the crew, a very strong, unspoken bond has grown between them, even so that Iasha once claimed she could feel where he was, even while being hundreds of kilometers away from him. Powers and Abilities As the main chef of Silver Mane, Nua is a very powerful chef. Having travelled through all the corners of Human World and all the way to the Gourmet World, he is very experienced and capable both in kitchen and on battlefield. He was also noted to be excellent swimmer and is able to remain underwater for extensive amount of time. Through extensive training and genius talent, he has acquired superhuman dexterity and reflexes. He has also demonstrated extreme durability and endurance, managing to withstand even things like bashing and shockwave-generating bites of abnormally strong Rhinomarine Shark, and the damage from poisons of Lethal Dose Forest. Kinetic Mastery As result of his natural abilities, his body constitution, his Gourmet Cells and his unique fighting style, for which he trained very hard for many years, Nua has become master of managing kinetic energy. He is capable of perfectly controlling the movement of his body and muscles, and at any moment, he knows how exactly to move to achieve what he desires, by measuring his kinetic energy, taking things like momentum, acceleration and gravity into consideration. This allows him to achieve feats like surfing on the surface of Storm Bay on his feet alone, outmanoeuvring even Blaze Gust in mid-air, or channelling his kinetic energy into strikes with highest effectivity possible, which is a principle behind his Serpent Stream Fist. Chef Skills Travelling through the world with the team, he has seen innumerable ingredients in their natural habitat, learned how to capture, prepare and cook them in many ways. His cuisine was described as adaptive, multi-cultural and slightly bizarre. He has also proven to be prodigious in figuring out and inventing preparation methods for unknown ingredients. Equipment Nua wields a boning knife made out of tooth of Gourmet World snake. It is white in color and has enclosed handle, similar to trench knife. Food Honor Upon his captain's advice, Nua has worked hard to master Food Honor to elevate his cooking skills to level matching high-class and even Gourmet World ingredients. It also has greatly contributed to his fighting abilities, building upon his Serpent Stream Fist. Food Immersion A secret technique of Food Honor that allows Nua to gather far more nutrients from foods and hold immense amount of energy in his body. Intimidation Nua's intimidation forms like a dark aura of killer intent, that looms around him and presses on anything. Baku described it like "being weighted by anchor from above and chained to the ground from the bottom". At the peak of his power, Nua's intimidation changes his appearance to more snake-like and produces air pressure. Gourmet Cells Very little is known about Nua's past, but it has been confirmed that his Gourmet Cells were injected into him when he was a child. Thanks to possessing Gourmet Cells, Nua's body possesses enhanced physical condition, the ability to learn, adapt, evolve and regenerate damaged tissues. His cells are strong enough to protect him from poisons of Lethal Dose Forest and regenerate damage they cause. Appetite Demon Nua's body is host to an Appetite Demon he hardly ever manifests. According to Baku, his Appetite Demon is "different" from the ones he has seen in his life. Liquefaction Nua has developed the ability to soften and liquefy solids. He has to touch an object in order to affect it with this ability and it only affects a certain range around the point of contact. When using this ability, a small burst of steam is released from the point of contact. He can also solidify liquefied object, even beyond its original hardness. He possesses great proficiency with this ability, utilizing it strategically to entrap or kill and easily defeat strong opponents. According to Sōjōbō, this ability has intricate working mechanism, which is Nua's secret. Molting Nua's Gourmet Cells allow him to liquefy outer portion of his body and "shed" his skin. He uses this tactics to dodge and escape lethal injuries. When Nua molts, any injury he possesses heals slightly. According to himself, it is a "mutation". He utilizes this ability in his Serpent Stream Fist, making his body more elastic and fluid. Battle Techniques *'Serpent Stream Fist' (蛇川拳 Jasen Ken): Nua has refined and mastered his unique fighting style. In order to do so, he has trained his body to supernatural levels, allowing him incredibly dexterous and flowing movements. According to Sōjōbō, it utilizes imagining perfect pathways of movement for the most effective muscle movement without wasting any movement and building up the highest amount of kinetic energy. Through liquid movements, he is incredibly hard target to hit, while also allowing him to land numerous, very powerful strikes. Thanks to his skills with Food Honor and Appetite Energy, he can greatly empower his attacks. **'Giratóro' ( Giratoro): Nua's most commonly used technique of his Serpent Stream Fist. He builds up momentum by spinning quickly and then transfers all of his energy into a powerful strike, usually with the back of his hand. The kanji for this technique's name means "Spinning Top". **'Aríeta' ( Arieta): Nua performs a leg attack to a beast's nape, to the edge of its skull. This is usually done with spinning or roundhouse kick, delivering enough force to kill or at least paralyze a large beast. However, when in his 'Limitless' form, he instead uses his knees to deliver the powerful attack. *'Limitless Mode' (無制限モード Museigen Mōdo): Nua's unique power up. He activates his Gourmet Cells to their fullest, causing his hair to elongate even further, his eyes to develop dark lines and slit pupils and his jaw horns to extend and multiply. His body releases ribbons of hot mist in this form and his muscles become more defined. In this form, Nua "liquefies" the air around him, allowing him more fluid movement and vastly increasing his speed. Every attack performed in this form surpasses his Giratóro in power and speed. He also performs his Serpent Stream Fist in this form, but it becomes more violent and explosive. **'Morteiro' (モルテイロ Moruteiro): While in his 'Limitless' form, Nua launches barrage of punches on his target. **'Del Toro' (デルトロ Derutoro): Nua liquefies air in front of him and launches himself with a powerful jump, creating a straight channel that accelerates him the further he travels. In this straight charge, he strikes his target with a leopard fist-like strike. Along with Iasha's Wángzǐlóng, this technique was powerful enough to take down Coronation Dragon. *'Whisk' (泡立て器 Awatateki): Nua's unique technique. He manipulates energy in his arm and creates a rotational force. When using this technique, he seemingly projects a "whisk". He was seen using this technique in many different ways, such as in conjunction with his Liquefaction ability. When he used it on water, he generated a vortex of water that projected as a large maelstrom on the surface. He was even seen using the Whisk as a defense against projectiles, as the technique instantaneously melts and disperses anything thrown at it. *'Guijarro' (グイジャロ Guijaro): Nua combines his Whisk and Serpent Stream Fist. He builds up momentum and then uses Whisk to briefly liquefy rocky surface, lifting a rotating swarm of small rock shards around his hand. Using his built up momentum, he launches all the rocks at his target. The speeds these rocks reach make them incredibly deadly and one can easily fly through a boulder. *'Empalar' ( Emparar): Nua uses his Liquefaction on a living being. Upon touching his target, a flash of light and steam is released. A portion of his target's body around the contact area becomes syrup-like, darkened and scarred. He can use this technique to seperate limbs from a body and even make a hole in torso to cause heavy bleeding and organ damage. This was described by Sōjōbō as Nua's most brutal technique. The damage it causes cannot be easily healed, as cells themselves melt. *'One Thousand Piece Fillet' (一千枚卸 Isenmai Oroshi): Nua uses his knife to launch storm of air slashes that cut large area apart. *'Rio da Lágrima' (りおだらぐりま Rio da Ragurima): Nua performs a rotary cut with his knife, forming a coiling blade that travels like a snake and liquefies and cuts anything in its path. History Very little is known about Nua's past. He joined Silver Mane as the second member, at the age of 17. He has since been helping Sōjōbō at any adventure he leads him to. When the other members joined, Nua became more active and participating, forming a rivalry with Iasha and looking after Baku. Ashen Blaze Island Expedition Silver Mane has become most famous for its exploration of one of the most hostile environments of the Human World, the Ashen Blaze Island. The entire world has been benefitting from the knowledge they gathered during this expedition, including mapping previously unknown areas and capturing and preparing ingredients and beasts that approach the peak of threats of Human World. Silver Road Arc At some point after the Ashen Blaze Island Expedition, Silver Mane undertook a journey through the Gourmet World, in a path they called "Silver Road". When travelling through the souther Area 4, Nua and Iasha were looking for a way to combine their talents and encountered a rare Coronation Dragon. After defeating it together, they developed a dish that was cemented into the Silver Mane's name as their Speciality No. 3: Gleaming Red Crown Feast Platter. Dishes *'Gunpowder Danger Selsko Meso': A dish Nua made during Silver Mane's voyage to the Ashen Blaze Island, in a cooking spar against Iasha's Glazed Gunpowder Pufball Skewers. *'Hot Tooth Mountain Lechazo with Pindjur': Nua's experimental dish, aiming to develop his cooking technique. *'Blast Lurker Bamboo Pibil': Nua utilizing his ability to discover secret, efficient cooking procedures by cooking a Black Lurker in roughly half an hour. *'Garlic Soot Glowing Escargot': Trivia *Iasha's way of provoking Nua is a pun on his nickname, as "Serpentine" and "Snake Face" are spelled differently but can be read the same way in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Chef Category:Male Category:Males